Episode 003
Ichigo fragt sich, warum Sora Inoue hinter ihm her sein sollte, während Rukia die Theorie äußert, das ein stärkerer Hollow ihn angestiftet haben könnte. Dann meint sie, das Orihime in Gefahr sei. Orihime hat mit Tatsuki gegessen und bietet ihr grüne Zwiebeln und süße Bohnen zum Nachtisch an, was sie ablehnt. Dann fällt Orihimes Kuscheltier Enraku herunter, dessen Gesicht aufgeschlitzt ist. Tatsuki wundert sich über ein seltsames Geräusch. Ichigo sprintet über die Häuserdächer, mit Rukia auf seinem Rücken, die ihm erklärt, dass Hollows ihre Familien angreifen, um ihr verlorenes Herz zu begraben. Sie fügt hinzu, das Orihimes blauer Fleck am Bein von einem Hollow – Acidwire - verursacht wurde. Orihime wird auf das Blut auf ihrer Handfläche aufmerksam. Dann schießt Acidswire Klaue aus Enraku hervor und durchstößt ihre Brust. Tatsuki, die ihr helfen will, wird von dem für sie unsichtbaren Acidwire angegriffen, der sie zu Boden schlägt. Orihime kauert im Eck und zieht an ihrer Kette des Schicksals, bis sie auf Tatsuki aufmerksam wird, die von Acidwire gewürgt wird. Sie rammt den Arm des Hollows weg und fasst Tatsuki am Arm. Da Tatsuki nur ihre Handabdrücke sehen kann, ist sie entsetzt, schlägt Orihimes Hände weg und wird dann ohnmächtig. Acidwire erklärt Orihime, das Tatsuki sie nicht sehen kann und sie fragt ihn, warum er sie denn kennen würde. Als er sich nähert und seine Stimme wieder mehr nach Sora Inoue klingt, weicht sie zurück. Wütend will Acidwire sie angreifen, Ichigo springt aber dazwischen und schlägt ihn zurück. Acidwire zieht sich zurück, während Ichigo sich kurz umschaut und entdeckt, das Orihime Seele von ihrem Körper getrennt wurde. Acidwire bestätigt seine Vermutung und greift erneut an. Als Ichigo ihn angreifen will, weicht Acidwire aus und schnappt sich Orihimes Kette des Schicksals. Ichigos Zanpakutō prallt am Schuppenpanzer ab, er wird zurückgeschlagen und Acidwire durchbricht die Wand nach draußen. Ichigo stoppt in der Luft und Acidwire drückt Orihimes Brustkorb zusammen, um Ichigo damit zu bedrohen. Acidwire nutzt den Schreck von Ichigo aus und schlägt ihn mit seinem Schwanz zu Boden. Rukia, die den kampf von außen beobachtet hat, läuft zu ihm während Orihime sich im Griff von Acidwire windet. Als Acidwire sie anspricht, erkennt sie in ihm ihren verstorbenen Bruder. Ichigo steht auf und fährt Rukia etwas gereizt an. Sie schärft ihm erneut ein, das Sora Inoue nur noch ein Monster sei, das er töten müsse. In Orihimes Zimmer setzt Acidwire Inoue ab und Orihime meint, das er es nicht sein kann, da er niemals anderen was antun könnte. Er erklärt ihr nur, das er einsam war und das sie nach seinem Tod jeden Tag für ihn gebetet hat, es aber aufhörte, nachdem sie Tatsuki und Ichigo kennenlernte. Dann verlangt er von ihr, das sie ihm gehorchen soll und will Ichigo töten. Orihime versucht ihn zurück zu halten, wird aber von Acidwire angebrüllt und er beginnt, sie zu würgen. Ichigo taucht auf und stößt Acidwire sein Schwert in den Schwanz und er lässt Orihime fallen. Als Acidwire erneut nach Orihime greifen will, schlägt Ichigo ihm die Hand ab. Dann fragt er Acidwire, ob er wissen würde, warum große Brüder zuerst geboren werden würden und gibt selbst die Antwort: Da sie da seien, um ihre jüngeren Geschwister zu beschützen. Acidwire meint nur, das immer nur er derjenige gewesen sei, der Orihime beschützt hat, ruft Orihime zu sich und meint, wenn sie zu ihm kommen würde, würde er die anderen verschonen. Als Sora die Haarklammern bemerkt, erinnert er sich an Orihime als kleines Mädchen und beginnt, den Hollow in sich zu bekämpfen. Die anderen drei bemerken den Wandel im Verhalten des Hollows und Acidwire stürzt sich erneut auf Orihime, wird aber erneut von Ichigo aufgehalten. Dieser schmeißt ihm aus Orihimes Wohnung und zögert beim entscheidenden Schlag. Acidwire nutzt seine Chance und spuckt Gift auf Ichigos Hände, der dadurch sein Zanpakutō loslässt. Ichigo wird von Acidwire zu boden geschlagen und der Hollow greift ihn ein weiteres Mal an und Orihime wirft sich ihm in den Weg. Sie umarmt seinen Kopf und entschuldigt sich bei ihm, das sie ihn so einsam gemacht hat. Dabei klärt sich auf, das Sora Orihime bei dem Beinahe-Autounfall aus dem Weg gezogen hat, damit sie nicht verletzt wird. Orihime kippt zur Seite und Sora kämpft den Hollow zurück und schafft es und Rukia erklärt Ichigo, das ein mächtiger Hollow Sora Inoue gefressen hat, da Ichigo gegen diesen aus persönlichen Gründen nicht kämpfen kann und der mächtige Hollow es auf Ichigos Seele abgesehen hat. Die Maske zerspringt und Sora ist wieder bei klarem Verstand, während Orihime zusammenbricht. Rukia will Orihime heilen und Acidwire starrt die Haarspangen an. Ichigo meint, das Orihime ihm erzählt hat, das es ein Geschenk von Sora gewesen sei. Sora kriecht zu Ichigos Zanpakutō, um sich selbst zu fällen, aber Orihime hält ihn auf und erzählt von dem Tag, an der er starb. Sie hat damals kein Wort gesprochen, als er zur Arbeit gegangen war und holt das jetzt, zu Freude von Sora nach. Danach tötet er sich selbst mit dem Zanpakutō und löst sich auf. Orihime beginnt, sich an Rukias Schulter auszuweinen. Am folgenden Tag in der Schule auf dem Dach, erzählt Orihime den anderen Mädchen, das ein Sumo-Ringer ihre Wand eingeschlagen hat. Die anderen glauben ihr nicht, die Geschichte wird dann aber von Tatsuki bestätigt. Ichigo, der zusammen mit Rukia auf dem Dach ist, denkt an die vergangene Nacht zurück, in der Rukia Orihimes und Tatsukis Erinnerungen Kioku Chikan per Zufallsprinzip ausgetauscht hat. Ichigo sagt dann zu Rukia, das er beschlossen hat, ihr weiterhin bei ihrem Job als Shinigami zu helfen. Rukia ist darüber froh und beide besiegeln das mit einem Handschlag. Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episode